


Misfortune

by Piinutbutter



Category: Youkai Gakkou no Sensei Hajimemashita! | A Terrified Teacher at Ghoul School! (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: “Listen, Seimei. It’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just that I also don’t believe you need an excuse to jerk off in a sailor uniform.”
Relationships: Haruaki Abe/Mikoto Sano (Ghoul School)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



It was a sight so common as to be mundane. One Haruaki Abe, Professor of Japanese Language Studies, apologizing on his knees before Class 2-3’s resident delinquent yakubyougami. There were two things that made this morning different:

1\. The setting: Haruaki’s dorm.

2\. The scene: Sano had invited himself in, fully intent on delivering some important papers that his homeroom teacher had left in the teacher’s lounge. (On behalf of a hungover - and thus useless - Miki.) He’d been promptly met with the sight of his teacher, dressed in a suspiciously well-fitted seifuku, covered in sweat and masturbating on the floor.

Haruaki was so absorbed in his...hobby, he hadn’t noticed the door slide open. Theoretically, Sano could back away slowly and pretend he’d seen nothing.

That was not a courtesy he was interested in giving his teacher.

Sano sighed, and made sure to put as much disgust as possible into his two-syllable greeting:

“Really?”

Haruaki froze. He turned his head slowly and at an unnatural angle, like a disjointed doll. He gave Sano a stricken smile. “...It’s not what it looks like.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

Haruaki managed to rush out a remarkably long-winded explanation in a single breath. It had subplots. Sano was almost impressed.

“So Yanagida finally managed to get you with one of his experiments?”

Haruaki nodded furiously, gaze fixed on the ground. Both his hands were clutching the hem of his skirt in a feeble attempt to keep intact a modesty that had long been shattered.

“Listen, Seimei. It’s not that I don’t believe you, because that dishrag could and would hit you with an aphrodisiac potion for his own entertainment. It’s just that I also don’t believe you need an excuse to jerk off in a sailor uniform.”

“I just happened to be wearing it!” Haruaki protested. “I’m not a pervert.”

On sheer force of habit, Sano slapped him across the face. “Lying is bad, sensei.”

Haruaki took longer than usual to recover from the blow. He blinked a few times, raising a shaking hand to his cheek. In fact, his whole body shuddered.

...Whoops.

“Oh yeahhh. You’re a masochist.” Sano shook his hand, like he’d touched something dirty. “Gotta say, you’re not exactly helping your case here.”

“I can’t help it,” Haruaki whined. Poor bastard looked like he wanted to crawl under the tatami and die. Sano would have felt bad for him, had it been in his nature to do so. Alas, his nature was far more interested in seeing Haruaki squirm.

(Besides, the man looked a lot nicer when he was panting at Sano’s feet instead of trying to be a serious teacher.)

“Hey,” Sano said, “You’re lucky it’s me who found you like this. Zashiki could’ve come over instead.”

Haruaki covered his face with both hands - either unaware or uncaring that doing so allowed the pleats of his skirt to ride up again. “Please don’t tell any of the girls. They’d actually kill me.”

Sano thought back to the public bath mishap that the boys of Class 2-3 had taken to calling The Incident.

“On second thought, the girls in our class aren’t the ones who need to worry about being perved on.”

“’M not a pervert...” Haruaki mumbled into his hands. He sounded like he was about to cry. It was cute, in a pathetic way.

Sano pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been planning to spend the afternoon playing video games in his dorm. Mame was home for the weekend. He didn’t have any pressing homework. 

He looked down at Haruaki. Desperate, disheveled, and humiliated. Whether it was the chaotic god in him or the plain old sadism, something told him there were better ways to kill time today.

He planted his foot between Haruaki’s legs, taking little care to be gentle. The smile on Sano’s face was all too familiar; the one that only showed up when he got the chance to really hurt someone. The one that made it clear he had no intentions of holding back.

“Alright, you worthless teacher. It’s your lucky day.”

Haruaki thought, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that his students were terrifying.


End file.
